Containers for plants are usually constructed from one of two materials, clay or plastic.
In decorating with plants, the appearance of the container is often a very important design consideration. Heretofore the classic clay flower pot has been used extensively. However, the nature of the product does not lend itself to a wide range of colors. For this reason, plastic or fiberglass flower pots are often selected when decorative design is a major consideration.
Italian pottery known as Casetta Festonata and Triangolo di Frutta is very ornate and elegant. However, the clay material used in Italian pottery is found only in an isolated section of Italy and; therefore, is relatively expensive.
Terra Cotta is an Italian term for a type of hard, durable earthenware made from clay of a superior quality. Terra Cotta is used for pottery, flower pots, vases, monuments, fountains, and other objects. It is usually red or cream color, but can be made in almost any color and often has a marbleized appearance.
Heretofore, no process has been devised for forming containers for plants from a material other than the terra cotta clay having the appearance of Italian pottery which is inorganic, insulative and porous.
In addition to the appearance of containers for plants, it is important that the container be of a porous nature to permit greater aeration of the soil. The container preferably has insulation value to protect the plant from rapid temperature changes. If the container is constructed of an inorganic material, a build-up of mineral deposits and the growth of algae occurring on the rims of most planters is minimized. A build-up of mineral deposits on a container often causes crown and petiole rot.
Heretofore, processes have been devised, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,488; U.S. No. 3,676,538; U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,573; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,574 for forming various products such that the product has a variegated or marbleized appearance. However, these processes have not been successfully employed for constructing flower pots, pottery, statues and similar articles.